


Who You Belong To

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink-meme prompt: Give me scorching hot sibling incest with playful Scott and somewhat angsty Herc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not so sure this really filled the prompt too well. It turned rather dark despite all my best intentions to make it a bit cuter/nicer. I am SO SO sorry. If there's any way I can make it up to you, let me know!
> 
> I've not yet written a Herc like this and I'm not sure I like it. *stares at own keyboard in horror*

He can't sleep. He can't sleep because Scott's still awake somewhere, screwing whichever unfortunate waitress happened to fall for his smile and his charm and his stupid fucking ego, and Herc's half with him still. He should let it slide, because he knows he has the drift, and it's a deeper connection than anything Scott's conquests ever get, but his little brother is half with him, too, and he _knows_ it. Six hours, give or take, before the Kaiju finally went down. Six hours, and the binding threads created in the drift are barely beginning to fray.

He rolls over on his bunk, stares at the wall for a few hard minutes, then rolls back, and out onto his feet. "No," he tells nobody. "You're not doing this."

Scott's both surprised and completely not surprised to see him, when he finally opens the door to Herc's incessant hammering. "What are you-"

Herc just pushes past him, jabs his thumb towards the door, eyes on the girl trying desperately to cover herself up. "You. Out." He'd be nicer, maybe feel more sorry for her if she hadn't been getting fucked by Scott a couple of minutes ago. " _Now_ ," he growls, making her whimper and hurry past them, still trying to get dressed. Scott's just watching her, utterly bewildered, but it's telling to Herc that he doesn't say anything.

Not until Herc slams the door closed again and just stands there, his hand resting on cool metal.

"You have to stop this," he says, dangerously quiet.

Scott snorts. "Don't need to, do I? Christ, Herc, what the hell?"

"What was her name?" He turns around, advancing on Scott. He doesn't even know what he intends to do when he gets hold of him.

Scott stares at him, his mouth opening and closing. "I dunno, Natalie? Natasha? Why do you care?"

"You're a fucking idiot. For Chrissake, put some pants on, you look ridiculous."

"You've seen this before." Scott finally seems to gather himself, folds his arms across his chest and meets Herc's eyes. "Turns you on, doesn't it?"

Herc blinks, feels the heat starting in his chest, betraying him. "No. Don't be bloody wet."

"Why'd you come over here then? You knew what you'd find." Scott looks closer at him, starts to smile. "You do, you want me. Goody two shoes wants his baby brother to fuck his brains out."

" _No._ You're drunk."

Scott's grinning now, and Herc hates it, hates himself because he's thinking about it, actually _considering_ going to bed with his brother right now. He'll blame the drift, it's easy enough. Six hours is a long time to be in anyone's head after all, a physical connection is just natural progression isn't it?

"Oh, I get it. You want..." Scott steps closer, reaching down to press his hand between Herc's thighs, and Herc's hand snaps down to catch his wrist but doesn't move, doesn't push him off. "You want to fuck me, Herc? That it?"

Herc swallows hard when Scott starts to unfasten his fly, and he still just leaves his fingers curled loosely about Scott's wrist. He should _do_ something, shouldn't he? "I want you to stop sleeping with any woman that's dumb enough to come to your bed. I want you to remember who you drift with, who's taken care of you better than anyone else can. Haven't I always been here for you? Am I not enough?" Scott's hand is inside his pants now, and Herc lets go, his hand dropping to his side. " _Scott._ "

"Say yes. I know I'm right. Say it, Herc."

Scott's stroking his cock, his traitorous fucking cock, and Herc knows he can't just stand here and take it because Scott already has too much power over him and it's not right. So he shoves, and catches Scott's arm, bringing it up behind his back, twists and pushes him face down on the bed. Comes down hard over him, kneeling, sitting on the small of Scott's back and listens to him laugh like he knew this would happen.

"You don't need anyone but me," Herc snarls, leaning over his brother. "I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to own you."

That stops Scott's laughter. He twists under Herc, but it gets him nowhere. "What would Stacker say if he could see you now? His precious fucking Ranger fallen so low?"

"Shut up, Scott. Close your damn mouth and stop talking, this has nothing to do with Stacker. It's got nothing to do with anyone but you and me."

"It's okay, Herc."

"I said shut up."

Scott turns his head, relaxing beneath Herc. "I want you to. You know me better than anyone, after all."

Herc bends, puts his mouth by Scott's ear. "You're enjoying this. Aren't you?" He rears back, pulling Scott to his feet, trapping him with the wrap of one arm while he reaches for Scott's cock with the other. " _Little brother._ "

"You going to do anything? Or are you just going to spend the whole night insulting me when it's you who's the big fuckin' pervert?"

Herc tightens his arm, twists his grip on Scott's cock viciously. "This is why you waste your nights with those women. Every time we drift, Scott, did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" He's hard, pressed in against Scott's arse, and he's disgusted with himself but it's too late to stop now. He has to see this through, he has to prove whatever point he's trying to make. He has to save Scott, somehow. "Hands on the wall."

"That's more like it, Herc. Gotta say, wasn't sure you had it in you." Scott moves when Herc lets him, stands with his feet apart and his hands firmly against the wall. "Like you mean it, brother." 

Only Scott could use that word like a weapon. Herc's only weapon is his body; always has been. His prep is perfunctory at best, and it hurts him as much as it does Scott when he just shoves his way in. It needs to hurt them both, even if it's for different reasons. Scott finally, thankfully, stops talking. His head falls forward, hits the wall with a thump, and he just keens, low and desperate and Herc should stop before it's too late, except it already is too late. 

"What am I supposed to do with you? Tell me what else I'm supposed to do? You're destroying yourself."

Scott gasps, and turns his head, his cheek crushed into the wall when Herc thrusts. "So are you." There's a line of drool dripping from his chin, stringing its way to his shoulder. Herc makes some vague, disgusted sound and pours all that remains of their drift, of their battle, into fucking Scott. Pounding him, and it sounds to Herc exactly how it feels. Ruthless, painful, unrelenting until he jerks and shudders and comes, buried balls deep. Bites Scott's cheek, his jaw, holding him still, holding him down.

"Finish it," Scott mutters, and when Herc doesn't respond, he starts to move his hand down. Herc catches it, slams it back against the wall.

"Listen to me. You are _mine._ So you change, and you change now. I got you to where you are, and you're lucky you're still here with some of the shit you pull. So you change, or this? All of this is gone. Including me."

"I'll do it. I will, please Herc. Just finish me."

Herc backs off, instead. Tucks his cock away and fastens his pants, and Scott's cussing him out now but he needs the lesson. He needs to know that Herc's serious.

"No. I'll see you in the morning, Scotty."


End file.
